Calling All Angels
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the 8th season finale, Sacrifice, as Dean is staring up at the sky in horror, watching all the angels falling from Heaven. This is my take on what could happen next as Dean and Castiel fight to save Sam and bring down Metatron in hope to save the world, with help from Naomi. Also, Crowley struggles as he fights to become his evil self again.
1. Chapter 1

Calling All Angels

Chapter One

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked rhetorically in regards to Castiel as he bent down over his brother and pulled him into his arms as Sam continued to writhe on the ground in pain from the trials. "Don't worry, Sammy. Cas is going to be here any second. I promise you, you're going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right."

"What's go… going on?" Sam struggled to ask.

Dean ignored the angels falling through the skies and stared straight ahead as he answered, "I'm not really sure. It doesn't really matter right now. I've got to get you some help."

Sam held tightly to his brother as Dean struggled to lift him off the ground and replied, "You can't. You have to… have to deal… with Crowl…"

"Crowley can rot here for all I care," Dean replied when Sam began to cough uncontrollably. "I'm sure another one of his cronies will be here to free him some time. I told you, I only care about you right now. I'm taking you to the hospital. The doctors may not be able to figure out what's wrong with you or how to fix you, but at the very least they can find something to help you with the pain."

"Dean, you can't…" Sam struggled against him until he interrupted.

He said, "Don't try to argue with me, Sammy. I don't care what's going on. I'm sure that the hospitals and everybody else will be more concerned with the sky show, but they're going to have to make time for us, now stop fighting me and help me get you into the car."

Sam did the best he could and together, they both finally managed to get inside Dean's impala and then Dean hit the accelerator with as much force as he could and sped off toward the city to find the nearest hospital, despite the king of Hell still being locked up within the church, while the angels continued falling downward from the heavens.

Meanwhile…

Castiel just stood in the same spot where Metatron had zapped him to in the middle of nowhere and stared up into the sky as he watched his brothers and sisters fall. What was happening was bad and it was all his fault. He had wanted so badly to fix his past sins, that he too easily believed Metatron's story. He never wanted to close the gates of Heaven in order to fix it, he wanted to rule over it, as well as the earth just as God once did. Since God had disappeared, a number of angels tried to step up in his place, but none of them have gotten this close until now.

It was then that Castiel's thoughts were interrupted as a voice sounded from behind him saying, "You're not the only one to blame for this, Castiel. If only we had not lost sight of what God's true plan was, if I had just listened to you, we wouldn't be here now."

"Naomi?" Castiel stated in surprise to see her standing before him. "I thought you were dead. I thought Metatron had killed you."

"He did, but somehow, I was brought back, just as you had been a number of times before," she responded softly. "A part of me believes God is still out there, somewhere, or this wouldn't be possible, but until he reveals himself to us again, it is our job to fix things, to stop Metatron and restore all our brothers' and sisters' grace. And we can do this together, with help from anyone else who is willing. Will you join with me, Castiel?"

Cas looked up once again at the skies, then turned back to Naomi, and answered, "If I agree, I must find the Winchesters. From now on, everything I do must go through them. I have done too much without them and it has always brought nothing, but pain and suffering. Besides, Sam is in trouble. He needs help."

She nodded and replied, "I know."

Two nights later…

Dean stood from the chair he was sitting in, walked toward a vending machine, and began to deposit quarters into it so he could purchase something to eat, then moved to a table nearby to pour himself a coffee to help him stay awake. The hunter was exhausted, but sleep was something he wasn't willing to give into just yet, despite the pleas of the doctors and nurses around him.

He was in a hospital, where his younger brother lay in a coma, a tube running under his nose to help him continue to breathe properly, as whatever was happening to him had begun to shut his body down, little by little. Despite his cries for Castiel, the angel had yet to appear, and Dean was slowly losing hope that he could save his brother. All of what they worked for through the last year was for nothing. Sam was dying, for nothing.

After getting his coffee, Dean started to walk back toward his brother's room until he was suddenly interrupted by the last person he expected to see right then; Crowley, who appeared to be back in good shape despite the beating he had taken from him and Sam as they tried to cure him from being a demon.

"Well, I see you managed to get out of all our traps," Dean spoke coldly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry," Crowley responded. "I'm not here to finish off your brother, or to try to kill you either, as much as a part of me would like to, but I'm not quite back to my charming self. Whatever Sam did to me to try to cure me almost worked and probably would have if you had not stopped him. If anything I am grateful to you. Bet you are shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth."

Dean stared at the demon and then said, "A little bit, yeah. Let me ask again then, what the hell are you doing here?"

Crowley smiled as he answered, "I just wanted you to know that I was free and that things will eventually go back to normal between us."

"You came here to tell me something that I already knew?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I suppose I did," the king of hell replied smugly. "Let's call it a warning. Good luck, Dean. You're going to need it if you have any hope to save little Sammy."

With that said, Crowley vanished just as fast as he appeared and Dean shook it off as he walked back in to sit at his brother's bedside, then spoke up to him, not knowing if he could hear him or not, saying, "I just ran into Crowley outside in the hallway. What you did to him seemed to mellow him out for a little while. You'd never believe it, but he actually thanked us, for not completing the last trial, but then he threatened us again, so he'll be back to his old self in no time. I need you, Sammy. I need you to wake up. If you can't do it on your own, I swear that I'll find someone who can help. I will save you like I promised I would. Just hold on."


	2. Chapter 2

Calling All Angels

Chapter Two

Since the angels had begun to fall two nights ago, the hospitals have been swamped with a number of people having been injured, some even killed. There were multiple reasons for their admittances and no one, not the news reporters, the police, the firemen, nor the President of the United States, had any answers as to what was really going on all across the world as it turned into chaos. However, none of this mattered to Dean as he just ignored the chaos, not caring about anything aside from his brother.

He kept nodding off after sitting with his brother several more hours since he had run into Crowley. To say that he was bored was an understatement. He wasn't much of a reader, unlike Sam, and he didn't have anyone to talk to on his phone, as pretty much everyone they knew were dead with the exception of their friends Garth and Charlie, but he didn't feel comfortable with calling them, at least not yet. Besides, he knew they'd be busy with the whole falling angel problem. However, if he couldn't find anything to help Sam soon, he planned to call Garth, no matter how busy the odd man was.

Suddenly, a Metallica song startled him and it took him a moment to realize it was his phone ringing from inside his pocket, which he took out and after not recognizing the number, he finally asked curtly, "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end responded, "_Dean, it's me._"

"Cas?" Dean asked again in surprise. "What are you doing on the phone? Where the hell are you?"

"_Things have happened that you don't know about yet,_" the angel answered.

Dean replied in frustration, "Actually, we couldn't help, but notice every frickin' angel falling through the skies, Cas. It's safe to say that book loving dick, Metatron, played you. I've been calling you for days. I need you, man. Sammy, he needs you."

Castiel responded, "_I finally made it back to the church, but you and Sam were gone and so was Crowley._"

"That's because we're at the hospital," Dean answered. "So, zap your angel butt over here now and help me fix my brother!"

"_I'm afraid that I can't zap myself there, Dean,_" the angel replied sadly. "_I can't zap myself anywhere anymore. Metatron stole my grace; everything that makes me an angel. I am only human again._"

Dean angrily pounded his fist against the table beside Sam's bed and then responded, "Damn it, Cas! I don't care how you get here. Just do it and do it now!"

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room behind Dean as he answered, "I'm here now."

"How did you… I thought you couldn't… what the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked as he noticed Naomi step out from behind Cas, then remained standing beside him in silence.

"She was right about Metatron and it appears she was right about Sam too," Castiel replied. "We would have been here sooner, but there were a few things we needed to deal with first that needed our immediate attention. We both messed up, but we plan to make things right, Dean, together."

Naomi spoke up softly, with tears still in her eyes, "I want to help Sam if I can. I am so sorry that I did not warn you this would happen to him much sooner. I was just so caught up in my own affairs. It was wrong of me."

Dean moved closer to Sam and took his hand in his own, then continued to look down at him as he responded, "If you want to make it up to us, help him. If you can just help to keep his systems functioning long enough…"

"That I may be able to do," she stated as she moved to Sam's side, then gently placed her hand on Sam's forehead, and remained that way for what felt like forever to Dean.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently as she finally lifted her hand away from his brother, but didn't speak.

She looked at Dean sadly and then finally answered, "I do not believe my powers alone are enough to save him. The trials have done unparalleled damage, the like of which is unknown to us."

Dean looked at her pleadingly as he replied, "There has to be some way we can save him. Sam didn't complete the trials. I stopped him because of your warning and now you're telling me he's going to die anyway? I'll be damned if I let him die for nothing."

"Do you suppose the power of several of us could be enough?" Castiel asked.

"Perhaps, but I am not sure," Naomi responded. "Although, I do not believe I could convince any of our brothers and sisters to help, as you know many of us are not fond of the Winchesters."

Dean faced her straight on as he spoke firmly, "I don't care what you have to do to get them to come here. I'll apologize, or even agree to be their lackey for the rest of eternity if I have to, but get them here, please."

Naomi nodded and then answered, "I'll do what I can. I've healed Sam as much as I possibly could so that his body won't shut down as soon as it would have if I had not stepped in. It will hopefully give us a little more time."

"Sam has always been one hell of a fighter," Dean replied with more confidence than what he felt. "He'll ward off death for as long as he has… Hey, that gives me an idea. Do you think Death might be able to help us?"

"Death, as in the fourth horseman, Death?" Castiel asked skeptically. "You of all people know the consequences of messing with him."

Dean responded, "At this point, I'm willing to do anything, even walk through Hell again or take on all of Sammy's pain upon myself. You couldn't do that, could you?"

Naomi asked, "You mean transfer Sam's pain into you?"

"Like I did for him after I broke the wall in his head," Cas added.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible this time," Naomi answered. "The trials are different than anything else encountered in the supernatural world. These trials allow a person to close up the gates of Hell for all eternity. If such a powerful gift can be given, the proper sacrifice must be given in return."

She suddenly zapped out and then Dean looked over at Castiel as he replied, "I had a feeling that was going to be her answer. She's great once you get past all of her hostility."

Cas nodded, not catching on to Dean's sarcasm, as he continued staring where Naomi was standing moments before and responded, "Yes, she is. I think I may have misjudged her."

"You like her," Dean stated as he saw a hint of longing in his face. "Cas, you sly dog!"

"I do not understand," the angel answered in confusion. "She is a sister."

Dean replied, "Only in the biblical sense. That makes it okay."

Castiel shook his head and responded, "I am only just now getting to know who she is. Besides, I do not like her like you like every woman you come across."

"I think you sort of made a joke," Dean answered proudly as he took a seat beside Sam again, while Castiel sat down in a seat on the other side of the bed. "Or you tried to anyway. I think my charm has finally begun to rub off on you. Sam would totally disapprove."

"I must do something to fit in if I'm going to remain stuck here on Earth as a human," Castiel replied. "Although, perhaps Sam may be a better teacher than you."

Dean looked down at his brother and said seriously, "I hate to admit it, but I'm in total agreement with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Calling All Angels

Chapter Three

Naomi stood in the middle of a large, spacious field in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a large number of her fallen brothers and sisters, many of whom she had known for nearly eternity. These angels had managed to find each other after the fall fairly quickly, while they waited here for more to gather amongst them. As the only angel that still had her grace, as she had been dead when Metatron had cast them all out of Heaven and then revived as she was before she had died, she stood there in silence as those who had fallen conversed amongst each other, discussing her proposal to try to save Sam so that the Winchesters could help them strike back against Metatron.

"How dare you come in here and ask us to help you to save the youngest Winchester's life when he and his brother, as well as Castiel, are responsible for the deaths of so many of us and now this," one of them known as Ezekiel spoke up crossly. "Especially since you have been a major speaker against them in the past."

"You're right," she responded softly. "I have been against them ever since they became a threat to us long ago, but after all that has occurred with Metatron and then taking the time to hear Dean Winchester and Castiel out, I see now that all they've wanted all along was what has always been for the best, for the world. We have all lost sight of God's true plan by trying to do things our own ways and it is because of this that we are in the position we are in now. If anyone is to blame for all angels being cast out of Heaven, it is us alone. The Winchesters had nothing to do with Metatron's plan."

Another named Kokabiel replied, "From what I've heard, Dean Winchester helped Castiel take Cupid's bow."

Raum added, "Nor did he object to Metatron's and Castiel's plan to close the gates of Heaven forever."

"Only Metatron planned to cast us out," Naomi answered firmly, trying to get them all to understand what she knew was the truth. "He tricked Castiel into believing that all he wanted was to help us and the world. Castiel and the Winchesters are not to blame here."

"Maybe not," Kokabiel said again. "But they are all responsible for the deaths of a number of us in the past; Zachariah, Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar, Azazel, even Lucifer and Michael. They are dangerous."

Naomi responded, "Lucifer was dangerous and so was Azazel. Lucifer murdered both Gabriel and Balthazar. As for Michael, Zachariah, and Anna, they lost sight of their missions. They became consumed with their desire to bring about the apocalypse instead of trying to bring peace to the world. We have all lost sight of our missions ever since God disappeared so long ago. Sam and Dean Winchester are only trying to protect the world the best they can despite ours and all evils' interferences. We owe them and if we have any hope of defeating Metatron and restoring all our grace, we will surely need their help. We must find a way to save Sam, whose life hangs in the balance because he tried to complete the trials that would rid the world of all evils forever; something that no other human has ever been willing to do, nor will ever try to do again."

Ezekiel thought about Naomi's words and then finally turned out to face all of his brothers and sisters as he spoke again saying, "I believe Naomi speaks the truth. Sam Winchester tried to do us a favor, though he could not complete the task. I say we do as she asks and join with the brothers and Castiel in the fight to bring down Metatron. Who is with us?"

Raum and Kokabiel nodded as they replied, "We agree too."

Many others gave in, though they were less certain of Naomi's conviction, but most of the fallen angels turned away as many of them were close to those that had been lost and destroyed, or because they were just angry with the brothers and Castiel out of spite for their insolence.

"Thank you," Naomi said reverently to those that agreed and then turned to face Ezekiel. "Do you believe that a few of us combined have the powers to restore Sam's health? After looking inside him when I tried to heal him myself, what I saw was beyond my knowledge and understanding. His pain… I cannot believe he has survived this long."

"I am not sure," Ezekiel answered quietly. "If we cannot, we will work to find another way to heal him. There must be something that can be done."

Meanwhile…

Elsewhere, in a dark room lit up by very little candlelight, Crowley sat alone in a large, throne like chair as he stewed over what Sam had done to him, while petting one of his hellhounds as it sat beside him. The king of Hell was angry and confused as only a small part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to the hospital to finish the younger Winchester off for good, but the power of the third trial prevented him from doing so, as he felt goodness within him now as well and not just the hate, misery, and anger he knew he loved so much. It was maddening.

After awhile, two demons suddenly zapped in and one of them spoke up saying, "The Winchesters and that angel are still in the hospital, powerless."

Crowley glared at them as he responded angrily, "I know. They've been there for days and I can't do anything to them."

"Would you like us to kill them off you?" the other asked.

"No, I gave Dean my word that I would not harm them now, not until I feel more like myself," he replied and then suddenly realized his mistake of revealing his madness to these demons.

The first demon spoke again and said, "I don't understand. Since when have you ever kept your word to anyone, least of all to the Winchesters?"

Crowley stood up angrily and shouted, "I say what we do and what we don't do! How dare you question me!"

"No, don't!" the demon cried out just as the king of Hell suddenly sicked his hellhound on him as the monstrous creature then violently ripped him apart, as he screamed until he burst into flames and vanished, back to Hell where he belonged.

"Well, at least I can still do something despicable, even if it's because he's only one of my demons," the king of Hell spoke again and then stared over at the remaining demon. "I guess that killing something evil must not be so evil. Damn it! Do you have anything to say to me about my decision regarding the Winchesters?"

The demon backed away slowly in fear as he stuttered while he answered, "No, not… not at… all."

It was then that Crowley sicked his hellhound on the second demon as well and then looked over at his beast and stated coldly, "I'm afraid that I just really don't care."


	4. Chapter 4

Calling All Angels

Chapter Four

Dean tried everything he could think of to try to help pass the time over the last few days while being stuck in the hospital, from trying to sleep, to reading the paper or watching the news in order to find out what new chaos has occurred due to the latest angel problems, and to trying to flirt with the nurses, though his heart wasn't really in it. He couldn't do any of this as he was too consumed with grief over all the pain his brother is suffering, all because he had failed to complete the first trial himself like they had planned. It should be him lying in that bed, not Sam, and it was killing him.

While he continued to sit beside Sam's bed, Dean stared down at his brother and kept a hold of his hand as he spoke with him, not caring if the nurses or anyone else walking by his room saw. A number of people believed that their loved ones who were stuck in a coma could still hear everything going on around them. Dean wasn't really sure if it was true, but he wanted to believe it and in truth, it made him feel a little better too.

"I'm sure you know, I mean, I've already told you this, but I'm doing everything I can to fix this, Sammy," Dean said quietly. "I've talked to Cas finally and even Naomi is on our side now, I think. Cas went to go grab me another cup of coffee. You have no idea how much I've had in the last few days. I tell you, it can't be good for my heart."

"Then, why do you drink it?" the angel asked seriously as he walked into the room carrying two styrofoam cups in his hands. "If it isn't good for your heart, why do you keep drinking it and why should I drink it too?"

Dean looked up at his friend as he walked over and handed him one of the cups, then replied, "I drink it because it's the only thing that's helping me to stay awake and because it tastes good, even if it is just this hospital filth. As to why you should drink it, you'll like the taste too and your body still may work differently than mine, but I think eventually even you're going to need it too."

Castiel nodded and took a sip, then spoke up again saying, "You're right. It does taste kind of good, although it is a little flavorless. Is that why you call it filth?"

"Yeah Cas," Dean answered as he rubbed his eyes. "But it's really just the caffeine I want."

"You should allow yourself to sleep," the angel responded as he took his seat on the other side of the bed and then looked down at his friend, who remained completely still and pale. "You look almost as bad as your brother."

Dean smiled and replied, "That sounds about right. I can't sleep. I've already tried and all I get are nightmares instead. Besides, I have to protect him. Any minute a demon or some pissed off angel could break in here to try to kill us. I won't let anything else happen to him."

Castiel looked over at Dean as he answered, "I may not have any power anymore, but I can still fight. You and Sam have taught me more than enough to defend myself back when I was powerless before."

"Do you think that Naomi can really be trusted?" Dean asked calmly. "I mean, just days ago she wanted us dead and before that she messed with your head so bad in order to get you to do it. Can I really trust her to save my brother?"

"Yes," Castiel responded confidently. "I do believe she can be trusted."

Dean stated again, "But you didn't even trust her when she came to us to warn us before all this crap happened."

The angel replied, "I can't explain how I know, but I do. However, it's the rest of our brothers and sisters I am not so sure of."

"I don't suppose it would be a good idea to paint a few angel sigils around this room, would it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that men and women who work here would like that very much," Cas answered, once again not picking up on Dean's sarcasm. "Nor would the angels if they truly do decide to come here to help you."

It was then that several angels, including Naomi, suddenly appeared in the room as one of them responded, "Castiel is right. We would not appreciate that. Not when we've come here to try to save Sam."

Dean swiftly stood up as he raised a gun he carried with him in his jacket pocket and stood firmly in between them and his brother in order to try to protect him against them should they attack, then another one of them asked, "And what do you think you're going to be able to do with that? A gun won't protect you against us."

"Maybe not, but at least shooting a few of you before you kill us will make me feel a little better," Dean replied coldly. "I would have brought in one of your angel sticks with me, but I doubt I would have been able to smuggle it in as well as this. I take it that you've decided not to help us after all."

"Actually, we have," the angel that appeared to be the speaker for all of them answered as he stepped forward and gently lowered Dean's hands until he no longer held his weapon up on them. "My name is Ezekiel. Naomi has pleaded your case to us and though we are not happy with you for all of our brothers and sisters you have killed, we realize that you may be able to help us bring down Metatron."

Dean stepped aside as Ezekiel moved toward his brother and responded, "Listen, I hope you realize that bringing down Metatron and restoring your grace is going to take a while. I mean, it's not all going to be fixed overnight."

Naomi stepped forward as she replied, "We do know that. Don't worry, Dean. They've promised to help Sam if they can. They realize that you have only ever wanted to protect your world."

"That's right," Dean agreed as Ezekiel laid his hand upon his brother's forehead and began to try to read what was wrong with him, just as Naomi had done before. "We were trying to protect ourselves from scumbags like your siblings, Zachariah, Anna; Michael and mostly Lucifer. It sure is a nice family you've got."

"You dare continue to insult us when we are here to save your brother?" another angel spoke angrily.

Dean shrugged and then answered, "I'm afraid I can't really help it. It's a defense mechanism."

Ezekiel spoke up again as he lowered his hand and responded, "As Naomi has said, what has been done to Sam is something that I have never felt before. The damage is extensive."

"What exactly does that mean?" Dean asked angrily. "Can you help Sam or not?""

"We can only help him enough to get him back up on his feet and well enough to survive for about a year, maybe two, as long as he takes care of himself, which with your track records, I have a feeling will be quite difficult," he replied.

Dean asked again, "That's it? Why can't you just heal him completely? I mean, surely all of your angel mojos combined is enough to stop whatever disease or illness is plaguing him. I'll do anything."

Ezekiel grimly looked down at Sam and then back over at Dean as he answered sadly, "I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for now. There's a reason why the trials are so hard to come by and complete. Closing the gates of Hell would mean that the Earth would be free from all evils except for what's created by you humans. That is a major gift and why the sacrifice is so great. Why do you think Jesus Christ had to suffer the way he suffered so long ago? Because he too made the ultimate sacrifice to help save the world."

"So, let me get this straight, if you do what you can to heal my brother right now, he'll be about as healthy as a stage one cancer patient, but then eventually will be back to where he is now?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yes, but it may give us the time we need to be able to find a way to heal him completely," Naomi responded.

Dean looked down at Sam once again and then finally back over at Ezekiel as he replied, "Fine, just do it. Saving him is all I care about. If you can do that, then we'll do whatever it takes to help you fight against Metatron and hopefully by then, the fight between all humans and angels will be over."

Naomi nodded and smiled, then answered, "And that is all we want."

Ezekiel looked over between all of his kind and nodded, then each of them gathered around Sam's bedside as they proceeded to lay their hands upon him. A bright light surrounded them, causing Dean and Castiel to shield their eyes, and when the light disappeared, Dean looked down at his brother, waiting anxiously for something to happen. All of a sudden, Sam's eyes burst open and his body began to shake as he panicked from being unaware of his surroundings.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as he quickly shot forward and grabbed on to one of his hands, then gently placed his other hand on his cheek to try to calm him and get him to look only at him. "Sammy! It's me; it's just me. Listen to my voice and hold on, okay. I'll call for a doctor. I need some help in here! Doc? Nurse? Somebody; help me, please!"

A doctor and two nurses came running into the room and quickly got to work on helping Sam, pushing the older brother out of their way. Dean looked around the room and found that only Castiel was still with him, as all of the other angels had disappeared. After a few minutes, Sam had finally calmed down so that the doctor and nurses could readjust the tube under his nose, the IVs in his arms, and give him the proper fluids to help him.

"I am not sure how he's managed to fight his way back this fast, Mr. Livgren," the doctor said, using the fake name Dean had given the staff for them like they always did, as Dean once again took his place beside his brother, who tried to focus on his surroundings while struggling to remain awake. "He must have powerful friends looking after him."

Dean nodded as he responded, "You don't know the half of it. How is he, doc? Is he going to be all right?"

The man looked back at Castiel, who only stood there and stared at him, then turned back to Dean, and replied, "It's too soon to say one way or another, but his condition has certainly improved drastically. To be honest, I don't see why he won't be able to recover in time. If he does continue to get better as quickly as he has so far, then I don't see a problem with you taking him out of here within a few days."

"Thank you so much, Doc," Dean answered sincerely, though knowing that even if his brother didn't improve to the doctor's liking, he would have to take him out of there then anyway.

"Sure," he responded. "I'll leave the two of you alone with him. "Good luck."

Dean took his seat again and kept a hold of his brother's hand as he spoke to him calmly saying, "You're going to be fine now, Sammy. Can you hear me?"

Sam turned his head toward his brother's voice, briefly looked into his eyes as best as he could, and then closed them again as he struggled to speak, "I he… hear you, Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

Calling All Angels

Chapter Five

A seemingly happy couple in their mid thirties sat together at a booth in a restaurant as they chatted idly about random, boring things that couples usually chat about at the end of the day such as how their days were, work gossip, and possible plans for what they were going to do over the weekend. What these two didn't notice was that a beautiful woman with blonde hair and the kind of figure that most men drooled over had her eyes on them; the man of the two in particular.

After they both finished eating, the man's wife stood up and let her husband know she was going to go use the restroom and as she left the dining room, he turned to try to catch the waiter as he walked by in order to ask for another drink. However, before he could get the waiter's attention, the man turned to the sound of a soft humming he heard from a distance. He looked around the room in confusion when he couldn't locate the source of the sound and saw that no one else seemed to hear it as they continued on like nothing was strange.

Just as he was about to give up his search, the blonde woman that had been watching him all evening stepped up behind him and spoke up softly saying, "I may be forward in saying so, but I couldn't help to notice that you're the most handsome young man in this restaurant. How would you like to leave here and join me for a few drinks? I could use the company tonight."

The man smiled as he struggled to answer, "If I wasn't here with some… someone, I would be happy to, but…"

"Don't you think I haven't noticed that you're here with that sweet young woman?" she asked and then continued to speak to him in a seductive manner as he continued to hear and be drawn into the sound of the sweet and alluring humming. "I really want to get to know you tonight and I can see that you really want to get to know me too. All you need to do is go home and wait for me. I'll join you shortly, but if you want me, then you must do something for me first. Will you do something for me, Nicholas, anything for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," Nick Wilkes responded slowly as he fell under the beautiful woman's spell, unaware that she was not an ordinary woman, but a siren, who has placed the man under a trance using the sound of her voice to lure him in.

Later that evening, the married couple arrived home and the wife slowly began to get ready for bed, while the husband got into the shower in attempt to cool down, as he felt a heat that he couldn't explain. However, the cool water didn't do him any good and when he got out and then walked into the bedroom, he found his wife waiting for him in their bed. She smiled at him until he turned away from her and walked over to their nightstand, then slowly pulled something out from the drawer. When he stopped and didn't seem to move any further, she realized something was wrong and moved toward him, then wrapped her arms around him to try to comfort him, not noticing what it was that he concealed within the palms of his hands.

As she did so, she felt the heat radiating off of him and turned him around to face her as she asked, "Sweetheart, are you all right? You're burning up. How did this come on so sudden? You were fine earlier at dinner."

"Don't worry, Rachael," Nick replied calmly. "I just need to do something for someone and then everything will be fine."

"What do you me…?" she attempted to ask when she suddenly cut herself off as she screamed when her husband raised a knife above her and began to stab her over and over.

Her blood splattered all over him, the bed, and the walls and when he was finally finished, he looked up as the blonde woman from the restaurant walked into the room with a smile on her face. He kept his eyes on the siren as he lowered his hands to his sides, then stepped away from his wife's body that lay sprawled out on their bed, while the seductress walked toward him as she slowly undressed, then stood in front of him and finally began to kiss him in wild passion. Within minutes, he too was undressed and they lay together on the couple's bed making love within the blood soaked sheets, as his wife's body now lay on the floor.

As their passion continued to grow, the heat, he now realized was from the excruciating need to be with this strange beauty beside him, was overwhelming him, to the point to where he could feel himself begin to suffocate. Before too long, he could barely breathe and felt his strength and life force drain from him. He finally had to stop as he struggled to move out from under the siren's weight and after finally being able to do so, he looked at her and screamed when he saw that her fierce beauty had melted away and she had transformed into a wild, terrifying creature with long claws and teeth.

He tried to break away, but before he could take two steps, she was suddenly upon him once again as she sunk her teeth into his stomach, then proceeded to rip him apart after she first thrust her claws into his throat in order to stifle his screams. Despite the ferociousness of her attack, it took more than ten minutes for him to finally die.

Once she was finished draining his life from him, the siren stood up and admired her blood soaked and naked body in the mirror before her as she transformed back into the beauty that has been admired by men for centuries. She finally got into the shower to clean up and then dressed. She left the house, leaving behind no trace of herself, and headed back to the hotel where she resided in while she remained in the city. Nick Wilkes' life force and blood wasn't going to last as long as humans once used to, but it would have to until she found her next target and New Orleans was the perfect place to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Calling All Angels

Chapter Six

Within a few minutes of waking up from his coma, Sam had quickly fallen back asleep despite the help he had received from the angels. His body had been mostly healed, but he was still worn out. However, he didn't stay asleep for very long, as he was startled by the nightmares still plaguing him throughout this whole ordeal.

Dean leaned forward as he spoke up saying, "Take it easy, Sammy. You're safe and you're going to be just fine."

Sam moved his head toward his brother's voice and replied softly, "I feel much better, although still tired. What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot," Dean responded as he lowered his eyes to look down at his hands in front of him. "It's quiet around here tonight. Other than tired, how do you feel? I mean, really feel; health wise?"

"Surprisingly, I feel fine, just like you said," Sam answered as he struggled to sit up and reposition himself on his bed with his brother's help. "But I shouldn't be and I can tell that you're lying about something. What are you trying to hide from me?"

Dean looked up at Castiel, then back at his brother, and replied, "Naomi and a few of her angel pals stopped by and fixed you up, at least the best that they could. Unfortunately, you're still not one hundred percent though. Whatever the trials have done to you, it's even too much for them to heal all the way, but they've given us more time. We'll find the answers, Sammy. I promise."

Sam seemed confused and responded, "I don't understand. What have you done, Dean?"

"We've only agreed to help restore my brothers and sisters back to our home and stop Metatron from taking over Heaven for good," Castiel answered as Dean tried to motion for him not to mention that to him until it was too late. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"The angels falling through the sky," Sam stated as he suddenly remembered the events outside the church as he struggled through the pain from the trials. "What happened, Dean? What have I missed since I've been in here?"

Dean glared at their angel friend and replied, "Good going, Cas. Why don't you tell him the secret of the sphinx while you're at it?"

Castiel still didn't pick up on Dean's cynicism as he responded, "What good would telling him that do?"

"For crying out loud, Cas, it's called sarcasm," Dean answered exasperatingly. "Look it up."

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked again.

His brother replied, "Metatron tricked Cas and me into helping him cast out all of the angels from Heaven so that he could take over up there and become the new God pretty much. There's been quite a bit of chaos out there over the last few days since we've been in here, but Naomi and a few more of them, those that helped you, are working on trying to get things under control. I wasn't planning on saying anything to you, for now anyway. I just need you to worry about yourself."

Sam attempted to get up from his bed until Dean struggled to stop him as he cried out, "Dang it, Dean! I'm not going to feel any better if I just stay here. We need to try to help make things right if we can. There's got to be a lot of terrified people out there."

"That's one thing I've always loved about you, Sammy, always anxious to jump into the fight, but as you can see, you're in no condition to do anything to help anybody," Dean responded as Sam collapsed against him due to his lack of strength. "You just woke up from being in a coma for a few days. If you're feeling any better come tomorrow, Cas and I will get you out of here, but in the meantime, you need to rest and take care of yourself."

"Fine, but if I can't do anything, then you two should get out of here and find out just how crazy things really are out there," Sam answered as he allowed Dean to help him lie back down.

Castiel spoke up again as he said, "We will do what we can as soon as you're strong enough to be able to fight against another angel or a demon should they attack when we're not around. You may get stronger for awhile, but eventually, things will get bad again for you. Your brother's right. You need to worry about taking care of yourself and let us take care of the fight."

Sam looked over at the angel and smiled as he replied, "I appreciate that, Cas, but I can't just do nothing even after I recover enough to leave here. I failed to close the gates of Hell and because of that, a number of people are going to end up dying because of me."

"You're wrong," Dean quickly responded firmly. "People will die because of the number of evils that are out there and eventually Crowley once he gets his lust for killing back."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I had just finished the third trial," Sam retorted.

Dean continued, "Yeah, and if you had, then you would have died. I know I may be selfish for this, but I couldn't let that happen again, at any cost. We both have died more than once and have literally been through Hell. Our lives have been a living Hell ever since you were just a baby and I was four. Even if we have just a small window to relax and take a break from all this… I'm not going to let you die again, Sammy. I can't and when this is all over… when we send the angels back to Heaven and bring down Metatron, we're going to take some time for ourselves and try to live a normal life, or as normal as we possibly can. I swear, I'm going to make you well again, so don't you dare give up on me."

Sam smiled at his brother and laid his head back against the pillows as he finally answered sincerely, "I won't. Did the angels tell you about how long I had until I start to get bad again?"

"They said about a year, maybe two," his brother replied softly. "As long as you don't strain yourself too hard, so Cas and I are going to take on most of the weight and I don't want to hear no argument from you."

"As long as I don't have to act like I'm a complete invalid, I'll be fine," Sam responded.

Castiel answered, "I'm sure it won't be like that. At least not for now."

Dean spoke sarcastically again saying, "Way to reassure him, Cas. I tell you, if you're going to be staying with us from now on until we can restore your grace and angel mojo, then you're going to have a lot more to learn."

"Cas doesn't have his powers anymore?" Sam asked.

"Yeah uh, that's something else we forgot to mention," Dean stated.

Castiel finished for him, "Metatron stole my grace from me. Until we stop him and restore things back to normal, I'm as human as you and your brother."

Sam looked over at Dean, then back at Cas, and said, "Just like before he was once before. This is going to be strange."

"You're telling me," Dean replied when his cell phone started ringing until he looked at the caller id and picked up. "Garth, long time no see. I was beginning to wonder if you had lost our numbers. I should have known you'd ring us with all that's been happening lately."

"_It's good to hear your voice again too, Dean,_" their eccentric friend responded. "_I have a feeling you know more about what's happening out there than anyone else I know, but for now, that's not what I'm calling you about. I've got a job for you to do if you're not too busy, seeing as you're closer than…_"

Dean interrupted, "I'm afraid that we can't help you right now, Garth. Sam and I are a little busy dealing with some other things."

Garth asked, "_What could be more important than a hunt, especially to you guys? You're always itching for a good hunt and I've got a good one for you. Some kind of monster has brutally slaughtered three different couples down in New Orleans, but the strange thing is, only the males have been ripped apart by what looks like long claws and sharp teeth, while the females have all been stabbed multiple times. The police have no leads and no clue as to why this is._"

"Like I said, Garth, we can't help you out right now," Dean answered. "And how is it that you know where we are right now?"

"_Do you even have to ask?_" he replied comically. "_I'm a master, Dean. What exactly is more important than trying to find this thing that's doing this? Is everything okay?_"

Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed the phone away from his brother and then responded, "Don't worry, Garth. We'll take the hunt. Is there any chance you'll be able to join us? We could certainly use your help."

Garth spoke again as he answered, "_I'll try to get down there as soon as I can, but I called you because you're much closer than I am. If no one does anything soon, more and more people are going to die._"

"Go ahead and send us the information," Sam replied. "Thanks for letting us know, man."

"I thought we just finished our little argument about not taking up a hunt for a bit so that you could recover a little more," Dean said after Sam hung up the phone.

Sam smiled as he responded, "I told you I'd take it easy and I will, but that doesn't mean you and Cas can't help these people down in New Orleans. Besides, I said that I wouldn't strain myself too much. I never said that I would stay here cooped up in this hospital."

Dean smiled as he answered, "Why do you always have to be such a pain in my ass, Sammy? All right, New Orleans it is. I've always wanted to try the food down there and at least we may not have to deal with angels or demons on this one."


	7. Chapter 7

Calling All Angels

Chapter Seven

It was the next day when Sam was finally discharged from the hospital, despite the doctors' objections for him to do so, as they felt it was too soon. Dean had insisted that his brother would be much better off if he could rest at home, which to the Winchesters was their '67 impala that Dean cherished more than anything else, except for Sam. Now, the younger brother lay down on the back seat of the impala and slept while Dean drove toward New Orleans for their next hunt and Castiel sat in the passenger's seat.

Dean kept his music off so that Sam could rest more comfortably and remained quiet until Castiel finally spoke up softly, "Do you really think this was a good idea, to take Sam out of the hospital so soon so we can go on a hunt, I mean?"

Dean looked up into his rearview mirror in order to check on his brother, who still appeared to be asleep, then looked over at their friend as he responded, "No, I think this is a terrible idea, but I really didn't have much of a choice, short of asking the doctors to keep him drugged, which I couldn't do, and Sam would have snuck out the first chance he got to follow after us. Besides, I feel better having him closer to us anyway in case of an attack. He promised me he wouldn't strain himself and I don't plan on letting him do anything more than just research."

"Do you really believe that he won't try to cut in if you should fall into trouble?" Castiel asked again.

"That's what I've got you for, Cas," Dean answered. "And if he does try to cut in, I kick his ass."

Castiel replied, "Not that that would stop him."

Dean looked back at his brother once again and then responded, "I know. We just have to make sure that it doesn't come to that. I know we're kind of in a time crunch, but I think I'm going to pull over in the next town and get us a place to stay for the night. We can start driving again in the morning. We all could use a good night's sleep."

"Are you really going to try to sleep?" the angel asked.

"Yes, tonight I think I will," Dean answered as he quickly wiped his eyes in hope of trying to wake a little more. "Sam is awake and back on his feet, at least for now. I don't plan on putting my guard down, but I'm going to need to get a good night sleep before too long or I won't be doing myself or Sam any good."

Castiel nodded and replied, "That's good you feel that way. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to knock you unconscious too so that you'd be able to get a decent night's sleep."

Dean looked over at his friend as he responded, "You really planned to knock me out? I would have loved to see you try. You don't have any of your angel mojo anymore, Cas. You would have failed."

"I actually have to side with Cas," Sam spoke up from the back unexpectedly, as Dean and the angel believed him to be sound asleep. "I'll bet he would be able to take you down no problem. You look like crap."

"How long have you been awake?" Dean asked as Sam struggled to sit up, while Dean looked back at him.

His brother answered, "Long enough to hear most of your conversation. I promise you, I'm fine, Dean. I won't fight whatever we're up against unless it's absolutely necessary, but for now, let me drive the rest of the way. You said it yourself, you need the rest, but we can't afford to stop. Garth said that the deaths down there are happening more frequently. We need to get there sooner than tomorrow evening if we can."

Dean was about to object when Sam suddenly cried out for Dean to look out, causing Dean to curse as he stepped hard on the brakes when they saw someone standing in the middle of the road. As the car finally came to a full stop, Dean, Sam, and Castiel all looked out, but didn't see whoever it was standing there anymore until they suddenly reappeared outside Dean's window, causing Dean to jump and curse once again.

When he saw that it was Naomi standing there, Dean shouted out, "For crying out loud, I hate it when you angels do that!"

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I have come here with news that couldn't wait," she said. "There were many angels that were angry with those of us that have chosen to help you save your brother. Most of us blame you, Sam, and Castiel for all that has been done."

"We kind of figured that," Dean replied sarcastically. "What else is new?"

Naomi nodded and then responded, "Yes, but what you need to know is that many of them have gone against Ezekiel and those of us that wish to make a stand with against Metatron with you at our side. They plan to find you and kill you three off once and for all. I just don't know when they plan to strike. I thought you should know so that you can take extra precautions."

Castiel spoke up before Dean could saying, "Thank you again."

"That's not all," Dean stated before she disappeared again. "Exactly how many angels are we talking? How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"More than you can fathom," she answered curtly. "How long will it be before you can find it in your heart to trust me?"

Sam spoke up for his brother as he replied, "You have to understand, after everything we've been through since we were kids, we don't trust lightly, especially when it comes to angels, most of whom…"

Dean continued, "Most of whom have given us good reason to hate you and I mean really hate you. Castiel has done a lot for us and then he screwed up, royally, but everyday he works to make amends. If you want us to trust you, to like you, then you need to help us. Help us end this once and for all and save Sam's life. Damn it!"

"I already know that I'm not fixed yet, Dean," Sam said, figuring the reason why Dean cursed again just then. "Not fully, but don't worry. I'm fine with it. You bought us some more time for us to figure it out. I just wish you would have told me. You know I hate it when you try to pretend everything's okay when it's not and you know I usually find out."

"Sorry about that," Dean responded and then turned to look at Naomi again. "Thank you, Naomi. You know, for the warning. I don't suppose you would like to come along with us on this hunt; to see what it is we really do?"

She smiled as she answered, "Thank you for the offer. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer, but I have to do a few things to help make sure that you will be protected, at least for now."

After she disappeared, Castiel spoke up again saying, "I think she's beginning to warm up to you two. Maybe one day, all angels will once again be on the side of humans."

"We can only hope," Sam responded softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Calling All Angels

Chapter Eight

Once the Winchesters and Castiel arrived in New Orleans later the next night, the three of them first found themselves a hotel and got two rooms, one for Cas, and the second one for the two brothers as they usually did. While Dean and Castiel unloaded the car and began to unpack, Sam got to work on researching the deaths Garth had told them about, using the internet and local newspapers and after a bit of digging, he discovered that there were two more deaths other than the ones they already knew about, the MOs all being the same; the females having been slashed up by a knife of some kind and the males being ripped into shreds and drained of most of their blood and fluids.

"What on earth is going on in this God forsaken city?" Dean asked after reading one of the articles Sam had pulled up for him.

"Well, we are in New Orleans, the city known for crazy voodoo rituals," Sam replied as Dean took a sip of beer, which he had bought from a gas station about a hundred miles outside of the city while on their drive in. "It's possible that voodoo is involved."

Dean nodded and then said, "That's a pretty good guess. When do the reports say the latest deaths occurred?"

Sam grabbed that morning's paper and quickly scanned it again, then answered despondently, "It looks like the latest couple was killed just last night. That makes five now. Whatever it is that's doing all this has a real thirst, which means that most likely another couple will die tonight unless we can find it first and stop it."

"That doesn't leave us much time to find out what it is or who its next targets will be," Cas responded. "What do you suggest we do to begin?"

"Well, we've already begun and as for how we figure out who its next targets are going to be, we need to try to establish a connection between our victims; see if they all have anything in common," Dean replied. "Perhaps they've been targeted because this monster feels they've all done something to him at some point, or perhaps they all just happened to visit the same bar or restaurant and they're completely innocent. That's Sammy's job. I'm going to go dig us up some grub. If we're going to need to work quickly, it'll help to do so on a full stomach. A few more beers wouldn't hurt either, although Sam is against me having more than one while on a hunt. Unfortunately, he's right."

Castiel looked between his friends as he stated, "Because it's best to say sharp."

Sam smiled and then looked up at Dean as he asked, "Can you get me just a salad? I don't think my stomach can handle anything greasy right now."

"Yeah, I can get you some rabbit food," Dean answered with worry in his tone. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean," his younger brother responded. "I just got out of the hospital yesterday. You may be able to eat that junk right after getting out of hospitals, but I can't."

Dean chuckled as he replied, "Hell, you can't eat greasy food anytime, little brother. You're always ordering salads and other healthy stuff. It's why you're so freakishly tall. I'm out of here. Cas, what can I get you?"

The angel looked over at Dean and then answered, "I'm not used to eating."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to get used to it real fast cause you're just like us now," Dean responded. "How about I get you a nice, juicy burger from the joint down the road? You'll like it, trust me."

"He's not wrong," Sam replied when Castiel looked over at him for assurance. "Burgers are great under the right circumstances. I'd recommend you give them a try."

Cas shrugged, then answered, "All right. I'll try a burger then. Just please make sure that it's well done. I don't want it to be even close to rare, seeing as the last time I ate raw beef I became, ill."

Dean remembered the time he and Cas had gone after the second horseman, Famine, when he had made Castiel continually eat raw hamburger until he became sick and laughed at the memory, then responded, "Yeah, we wouldn't a repeat of that. Okay, one salad and one really well done burger. I'll be back soon."

"You know, I had actually forgotten about that," Sam said after Dean left the room as Castiel took a seat across from him at the table. "I don't blame you for being worried about trying hamburger again."

"It wasn't a pleasant experience," the angel replied as he stared at Sam, who was rubbing his forehead, then stood up, and grabbed his bag in order to find the bottle of aspirin he had stashed away. "You are not fine."

Sam looked back at their friend, then proceeded to take the pills, and finally answered, "It's nothing more than a headache. It's got nothing to do with… with whatever the trials caused."

Castiel responded, "You should go lie down until the headache passes."

"I can't," Sam replied as he sat down at the table again and continued to read the papers in hope of learning a bit more about the victims. "We have too much work to do. We can't let more people die so that I can get the rest I need. Please don't tell Dean."

"Your brother isn't dumb," Cas answered. "I'm sure he can see right through you when you deny the pain you're in and eventually, you'll end up feeling more than just headaches. It won't be so easy for you to try to hide."

Sam glared at the angel as he responded angrily, "Do you really think I don't know that? I do, but until it becomes obvious, I'm going to continue on denying it for as long as possible, just as I did before. Dean needs to focus more on what's important and that's the people out there that are going to suffer if we don't save them from all things supernatural, be it angel, demon, ghost, vampire, or all other monsters I'm responsible for letting go because I was too selfish to do what I should have done."

Castiel looked at Sam as he spoke up again saying genuinely, "You and Dean have suffered far more than anyone should ever have to and the only thing that has gotten you both through it all, is the bond the two of you have. As hard as it may be for you to accept, you and Dean have made the right choice in not having you complete the trials, even though all evil will continue to roam free on Earth. Together, the two of you have saved so many lives and will continue to save so many more, but only together. And if Dean were here right now, he would tell you that you're just as important as everything else going on right now, even more so actually. You should know that."


	9. Chapter 9

Calling All Angels

Chapter Nine

When Dean arrived back at his and his brother's hotel room, he found Sam still sitting down at the table as he was now focusing on researching from what he could tell was different folklores, hoping to find something that could explain what monster can cause this kind of brutality. Castiel was reading over the information about each victim as Sam already done, looking to find a connection between them. Dean put down the bags of food in front of Sam between him and his computer, causing his brother to jump, who then glared up at him as Sam pushed the bags away.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said after he chuckled and then became serious again when he saw that his brother didn't appreciate the interruption. "You should take a break to eat. I also bought you some more water."

"Did you bring me a coffee?" Sam asked as he watched Dean take a sip from the cup that he had bought for himself while he handed one over to Castiel as well.

Dean looked down at him sheepishly as he answered, "Uh, no I didn't. I'm sorry, but I thought that…"

Sam interrupted, "Thought that what, Dean? If we're going to find this thing before it kills again, we're going to need to stay up through the night. Water isn't going to help me much."

"Look, it looks like you've already done a lot, so I think you should get some rest," Dean replied worryingly.

"I know that I promised to take it easy, but you and Cas need to go out and talk with some of the victims' families while I stay here to keep trying to figure out what we're dealing with," Sam responded. "I've found a few monsters with similar MOs, but nothing that seems to match quite right. I need to keep looking. I told you already, I won't let others die because I'm too fragile right now to do my job. I swear, Dean, I'm all right for now and as soon as this case is over, I'll get some sleep."

Dean looked over at the angel sitting beside his brother, then took a seat beside Sam, and answered, "I know, Sammy. I really know the urgency in trying to find this thing as soon as possible. I am just worried that you'll make yourself feel worse than what you're already feeling. Don't think that I'm blind and can't see the pain in your face. I've seen that look ever since you started having those freaky visions years ago."

Sam looked over at Castiel too and smiled, then turned back to his brother as he replied, "Cas said as much. I know you're not blind, Dean. And you're right. I've been feeling tired and have had the same headache since I woke up, but it's nothing that I can't handle. It's certainly a whole lot easier than dealing with the pain from the trials. Please, just let me do what I can from here while you two go out there to find answers. I won't die from exhaustion, but other people will die tonight if I don't keep working. I can't add more to the list of people who have died because of me. My conscience can't take any more."

"All right then," Dean responded when he saw the look of hopelessness in his brother's face and realized that he felt the same way. "What have you found so far?"

"A couple of the monsters that I considered is a wendigo, although it doesn't explain the reason why the women were slashed by a knife and the men were, well you know what happened to them, and then I thought that our monster might be a vampire, but the MOs don't fit right with what we know of them either," Sam answered after he shook off his surprise that his brother had given in easier than he expected him to. "I'll keep on looking, but… these deaths are strange."

Castiel finally spoke up as he asked, "Aren't all the deaths caused by the supernatural strange?"

Dean looked back at the angel again as he shrugged, then began to take out the food he had gotten them, and replied, "Yeah, don't I know it. Did you two track down the addresses of our victims?"

"I did," Sam responded as he shuffled the papers around on the table and handed Dean and Cas a couple of lists he had made to help them out for when they go out to talk to the victims' families for information. "I suggest you speak with the most recent victims first. They'll most likely be uneasy in talking with you, but they might be able to remember more detail about their loved ones' deaths that could help us more than the others."

"That's good thinking, Sammy," Dean answered as he placed Sam's salad he had asked for down in front of him as well as the rest of his coffee, which was almost full, as they both liked their coffee the same way; black with a little bit of sugar. "Now eat, before I change my mind and give you something to force you to sleep."

Sam smiled as he pushed his computer aside and began to eat like Dean told him to, while Castiel picked up his burger and took a bite, then said, "It appears that you two were right. This hamburger is delicious."

Sam replied, "Yeah, and fattening. If you're not careful, you'll end up gaining a few more pounds like Dean has."

"Hey, I'm not fat," Dean retorted to his brother's insult as he pulled up his shirt to show off his stomach. "This is all muscle and with all the running and fighting we do, the fat burns off like that."

"Whatever," Sam responded with a chuckle, then looked back at his computer screen until he stopped reading when he suddenly got an idea. "I just thought of something."

When Sam didn't continue with his train of thought right away, Dean looked at him and asked, "Don't leave us hanging here, dude. What is it?"

Sam looked between his brother and their friend as he answered, "Sorry, I… what if whatever this monster is doing this has a way of making the men cut up their wives, or girlfriends, and then attacks them itself when they're finished killing for it? There's a lot of lore out there about supernatural beings that have the ability to possess someone into killing others for them and then finishing them off as well. Most of them out of revenge; witches, vengeful spirits, ah… perhaps even a woman in white? Maybe what our victims all have in common is that the men have all committed some kind of infidelity."

"That's an excellent theory, Sammy," Dean replied as he stuffed several fries into his mouth. "A woman in white usually just kills the men she believes committed the act, but I'll bet you're on the right track."

"How do you suppose we find out if the men did commit an infidelity?" Castiel asked. "Do we just ask the families? I doubt they'll want to tell complete strangers this."

Dean smiled as he answered, "Maybe not, but detectives usually have a way of getting the truth."

Sam shook his head in disdain as he took another bite of his salad and then replied, "I really wish we could do this job without committing so many crimes along the way."

"Is impersonating police officers really the only way to do what we need to do?" the angel asked.

"Maybe not, but it's the fastest way," Dean responded. "I don't like it anymore than you two do, but at least it gets the job done and we're able to save lives. I'll worry about the consequences later. Besides, it's not all bad. Impersonating a cop can have its perks too."

Sam choked on his food as he and Dean began to laugh at Dean's innuendo, while Castiel just stared at them, not understanding what was so funny. It was just like Dean to crack a dirty joke no matter the situation. His head always went to the gutter as a way of trying to lighten the mood, which didn't really work most of the time, but in this situation, it actually did make Sam and him feel a little better; at least for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Calling All Angels

Chapter 10

Dean and Castiel walked up to the home of their latest victims, then Dean gently knocked on the door twice until a young woman opened it as she asked, "Can I help you?"

Castiel was about to say something until Dean cut him off as he spoke up saying, "Yes Ma'am. I apologize for coming over kind of late, but I was hoping my partner and I could speak with you about your…"

"Sister," she responded for him when he didn't finish his sentence. "Susan was my sister and Ethan was my brother in law. I'm Katie Bradbury and I've been staying with them for a few weeks until my own apartment is ready for me to move back in. There was a problem with the electrical wiring. I've already spoken with the cops about them so, who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Barry Gibb and this is Special Agent Steve Augeri," Dean replied, ignoring the confused look on Castiel's face, and held up his badge, followed by the angel. "We were hoping to speak with you a little bit ourselves, as we've taken over the investigation."

She invited them into the home and as they took a seat on the couch in the living room, she asked, "Is that because of the deaths of the other couples? I've been watching the news, even after the cops told me I shouldn't, but I wanted to know why."

Castiel quickly asked, "Why what?"

"Why my sister and her husband were murdered," she answered as she sat down in a chair across from them.

"I'm afraid we don't know much detail yet, but if you talk with us about what you might know, it might help us to find their killer sooner," Dean responded. "What can you tell us about that night, Katie?"

Katie replied, "Not much. I spoke with my sister earlier that day when she told me that she and Ethan were making plans to go on vacation; to Cape Cod for the weekend. She had been stressed out from working so hard in school, so her husband surprised her that afternoon with two train tickets down to Massachusetts. They were happily married and everybody loved them."

Dean looked over at his friend and then back at Katie as he stated with a more cynical tone than he had intended, "I'm sure they were."

"It's true," she answered curtly, sensing what Dean was thinking. "Ethan loved my sister very much. He would never cheat on her, nor she on him."

"Of course he did," Dean responded apologetically. "I'm sorry. I truly meant no disrespect. It's just that we've been looking for some kind of link between this killer's victims, as well as a motive for this guy choosing them."

She replied, "Right. And you both automatically assume that someone wanted to kill my only family as well as the others because of something that they did."

Castiel finally spoke up saying, "Actually, most likely each of them were chosen at random; killings of convenience. The supernatural be…"

"He means the monster that killed them," Dean quickly interrupted before Cas could finish, so as to not give them away. "It appears this monster has a thing for killing couples. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Katie answered as Dean and Castiel stood up and headed toward the door. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Dean thought for a moment and then responded, "Actually, yeah. Did your sister or brother in law happen to tell you where they were going the night they were killed, or did you happen to go there with them?"

She replied, "No, I was out of the city visiting a friend of mine that night, but she and Ethan usually go out to this club every Thursday night. I've been a few times, but it isn't really my kind of scene. It can get a little out of hand sometimes and I hate karaoke. Unless something changed, I'm assuming that they were there on the night they were killed. Perhaps the killer stalked them while they were there."

"What was the name of this club?" Dean asked as they stepped outside after Castiel.

"The Cat's Meow," she answered. "It's a karaoke bar actually."

Dean smiled as he responded, "Yeah, actually I've heard of it. I've always wanted to go, especially when Mardi Gras in town. Thank you for speaking with us."

She replied, "Of course. Like I told the other cops, please find whoever did this. I want them to pay."

"Don't worry," Castiel answered as he reached out to shake the young woman's hand. "I promise you, we will surely make sure it can't harm anyone ever again."

"Seriously, Cas?" Dean asked as they left and got back into Dean's car. "Listen, from now on, let me do all the talking if you're going to join Sam and me in our interviews. Otherwise, eventually someone is going to end up calling the cops on us for not only being fakes, but also accuse us of being crazy. They'll want to throw us all in the loony bin again, which I know you know what that's like. So does Sam if you don't recall and I'll be damned if I allow him to end up in one again because you can't keep your not so angelic mouth shut. Come on, It's about nine-thirty. It's too late now to go and visit anymore of the victims' families, but we can go and take a look at this bar and I can get myself a drink."

Castiel asked, "I thought you weren't going to drink more than one alcoholic drink while you're on a hunt. Isn't that what you told your brother?"

Dean smiled at him as he said, "I only agreed to that to get Sam to stop pestering me. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"By the way, who are Special Agents Steve Augeri and Barry Gibb?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"They're both lead singers from two really great bands, Journey and the Bee Gees, my friend, and they're not at all special agents," Dean spoke as he cranked up the classic rock now playing on his radio. "I think it's about time I introduce you to some of the greats. Maybe then, you can learn to loosen up a little."


	11. Chapter 11

Calling All Angels

Chapter Eleven

After they drove away from Katie's sister's home and listened to his music for a few minutes, Dean suddenly remembered that he needed to call his brother to let him know that he and Castiel were heading to the bar that the young woman had told them about. Sam just scoffed as he knew that Dean was only too happy that their investigation happened to lead them to a bar, where he knew that his older brother would definitely get himself more than the one drink he had had before he and the angel left.

"It wasn't my idea to go to this place, Sammy," Dean replied to his brother's disdain. "I can't help it if it's the probable place where our monster happened to target our victims."

"_Of course not, although you could send Cas there while you go and speak with another of our victims' families to see if others had visited this place too,_" Sam said on the other end of the line.

Dean laughed and then asked, "Are you kidding me? Can you really picture Cas inside a bar surrounded by a bunch of drunken reprobates while attempting to find a needle in a haystack?"

Cas spoke up saying, "I take it that you are not being literal in this comment."

"No, that was what is known as a metaphor, which we've used several times and is something else you're going to have to learn if you're going to keep up with us," Dean answered. "And Sammy, don't worry, I have a good feeling that this thing, whatever it is, is going to be there tonight if it sticks to its pattern."

"_You're probably right, but Dean, just be careful,_" Sam responded. "_You too, Cas. We have no idea what we're up against or what it's capable of. If something goes wrong, promise me you'll get yourselves out of there._"

Dean finally replied, "You worry way too much, Sam. I already told you, we'll be fine. This is me you're talking about."

Sam chuckled as he answered, "_Yeah, that's what worries me._"

Twenty minutes later…

The older Winchester brother and the angel arrived at the Cat's Meow. It was a Friday, so the bar was packed and as they scoped the place out, they found that its patrons were even stranger than they had initially thought they would be, as many of them were dressed like Goths, punks with Mohawks, or like gang members with a number of freaky tattoos. This scene reminded Dean of the bar scene in Star Wars when Luke and Obi Wan first meet Han Solo. The thought made him smile.

"I do not understand these people," Castiel spoke first as they walked up to the bar. "Why do they dress like this?"

"It's a way of showing off their personalities, Cas," Dean responded after he quickly ordered a beer from what he saw as a hot bartender behind the counter and winked at her. "I don't really get it either, but I have to admit that some of these styles certainly help to enhance these women's beauty. God she's beautiful, isn't she?"

Castiel knew who he meant as he replied, "Yes, she does appear to be. What exactly do you expect to find while we're here?"

Dean looked around after receiving his drink as he answered, "I'm not really sure. Just keep your eye out for anyone, or anything, that looks suspicious or out of place."

"Everyone looks that way," the angel responded.

"Not here in New Orleans they don't," Dean replied when suddenly a young man walked up to the bar beside them and began to talk with the bartender hastily as he pleaded with her for information.

He asked, "Do you see her here tonight, Megan?"

He looked around the large room in panic as she moved in front of the young man and placed her hands over his arms in hope of calming him down, then answered quietly, "Danny, I told you before that I don't know of anything that can help you. Everyone that visits here are always dressed, well dressed like this and as you can see, it's hard to tell what they really look like. The woman you're looking for, if she's even here, probably changes her look whenever she comes."

"Come on, Megan, please," he pleaded again, more loudly and harshly than he intended. "There has to be something you know that can help me out. She'll keep killing, I'm begging you!"

"If I knew anything that could help you find the woman you believe killed your brother and his wife, I would tell you," Megan responded. "I need you to stop coming in here and disturbing the guests."

The young man back away slowly as he shook his head and replied to himself, "She has to be here. She has to…"

Dean quickly moved over to stand in front of him, realizing that his family members were most likely victims of their monster, as he interrupted, "Exactly who are you looking for? Why do suspect that what… whoever killed your, brother was it? Why do you suspect that he and his wife were killed by a woman?"

"What do you care?" the young man asked. "No one believes me, just as no one believed my brother when he claimed that he heard a woman singing here just hours before he was slaughtered, when there was no one actually singing. I didn't believe him either."

"But now you do and if you'll just talk to me, something tells me that I will too, that we will too," Dean answered as Castiel joined them as well while they walked toward the exit to leave. "What is your name?"

He stared between Dean and the angel, then finally spoke up in response, "I'm Daniel Bryant. Most people just call me Danny, like Megan in there. And who are you? You don't strike me as cops. They just want to throw me in the nuthouse."

Dean smiled as he replied, "I know what you mean, trust me. No, my friend and I aren't cops. I'm Dean and this is… well you can call him Cas and we work together to solve bizarre cases just like this. You said that your brother and his wife were murdered, just like the other couples that were murdered in the same way and you said that he claimed to have heard a woman singing, when no one else did?"

"There was no one singing karaoke when my brother claimed to have heard the singing and even if he heard a song playing in the background, he said that it wasn't that kind of singing," Danny answered. "He said it was soft, beautiful, and alluring. I thought he was drunk, but he kept insisting he was telling the truth. Then, later that night, the police claimed that he brutally stabbed his wife over and over before he himself was slaughtered by some kind of wild dog, so they say."

"That's what the police are saying?" Dean scoffed. "That doesn't even make sense."

Danny responded again, "You're telling me. They're refusing to admit that the couples are being killed by some psycho serial killer, even now that there have been five couples killed in the exact same way. My brother loved his wife. He never would have hurt her and he didn't have a dog or any other animals. I'm telling you, someone else killed them both and made it look like my brother killed his wife."

Castiel spoke up as he asked, "So what makes you think it was a woman? Was it because of the singing?"

"It wasn't just that," the young man replied. "I would never have even suspected that that was connected, except that I saw my brother and his wife leave the bar, as a woman followed after them. He didn't even tell me that they were leaving, they just left. I only saw the woman from the back. That's why I was hoping Megan could recognize someone, as I bet the same woman has been here every night, stalking the rest of her victims."

"I think you're right, man," Dean said confidently as he quickly pulled out his phone. "You just helped us out a lot. I'm going to make a call to my brother, who's also helping my friend and I out on this. With your information, he may know what or who exactly we're dealing with."


	12. Chapter 12

Calling All Angels

Chapter Twelve

When Sam picked up, Dean spoke up on the other end saying, "_Sammy, I think we just caught ourselves a lucky break. I've got someone here with us that witnessed some woman walking out behind his brother and his wife, who were the first of our victims by the way, and also said that his brother claimed to have heard a soft, alluring voice singing, when there was no singing going on or heard by anyone else. It isn't much to go on, but…_"

As he began to type wildly on his computer, Sam answered, "Actually, I think that helps a lot. I think I might actually know what we're dealing with; a siren."

"_A siren, you mean like the kind of supernatural beings… that lure men to them by singing,_" Dean responded as the answer donned on him as well. "_Haven't we dealt with one of these things before?_"

"I think so, but this one seems different," Sam replied as he read over articles about the lore of sirens. "Obviously she sings to lure the men to them, but it doesn't explain why they chose our victims specifically or why she's chosen men that are married. Perhaps she herself has been scorned by her own lover and so she blames either all men, or possibly the women too, and she chooses married couples to make them both pay for what was done to her. Is the man that told you this still there with you?"

Dean answered, "_Uh, yeah. He is and he's looking at me like I'm nuts, but he isn't running away. I think a part of him strangely believes that something non human killed his brother and wife._"

Sam responded, "That's good, I think. Listen, Dean, if you're going to involve him in the hunt, I suggest you explain exactly what he's in for. We can't risk his life without letting him know all the facts."

"_How long have I been hunting, Sammy?_" Dean asked sarcastically. "_Of course I'll explain what we're going after, although I wouldn't recommend having any more of his help._"

"Neither would I," the younger Winchester replied, then heard the stranger object in the background and then insist on coming along with them.

Dean shushed him as he spoke up again asking, "_So, do you have a clue about how we kill one of these things, if it is a siren that we're dealing with? I'm guessing guns won't be enough._"

Sam read over a paragraph on a web page as he answered, "You're right, I don't think our guns will work to kill it, but this paragraph paraphrased from The Odyssey says that if you stab it with a bronze dagger coated in the blood of a sailor, or one of our victims in our case, it will cause it to die. I'm not exactly sure how…"

"_Sammy?_ Dean called out when he suddenly heard a loud bang in the background at their hotel room, then shouted his name again when he heard his brother scream in pain as the phone connection went dead. "_Sammy!_"

Back outside the bar…

"What just happened?" Danny asked when he heard the fear for his brother in Dean's voice and saw the panicked look on his face.

Dean just ignored the young man as he turned to Castiel and asked angrily, "How on earth would your angel buddies get into the room with all the sigils, Cas?"

As Dean ran toward his car, with Castiel and Danny right behind him, the angel responded, "They couldn't have. They must have found a way around them, like perhaps having something else break in and take him. That is, if they're even the ones responsible for this."

"I'm afraid they are and you're right about them using something else to take him," Naomi said grimly as she suddenly appeared in front of Dean as he was about to get into the driver's seat.

"Whoa, where did she come from?" Danny asked again in shock.

Dean slammed his door closed as he angrily moved to stand in front of her while still ignoring the newcomer to the supernatural world and shouted, "Did you know about this? Did you know that the angels were going to get something else to attack my brother? I thought you said you were going to help us; to protect us!"

Naomi looked at Dean sadly as she replied, "I found out too late. I'm so sorry. It appears they found a way to get the monster you're here to hunt to go after Sam for them and then bring him to them, so that they can lure you out as well. They know you'll come for him, but you can't…"

"If you think I won't do what they want, you're crazy," Dean interrupted. "I'm going wherever they want me to go. I'm going to save Sam."

"Then you'll die and you'll get me and Danny here killed as well," Cas spoke up. "If you choose to go in blindly, without a plan, then I will join you, but it isn't smart. We must think rationally so we can figure out a way to save him without getting all of us killed. Maybe then, we can stop the angels and save Sam, as well as kill the siren."

Dean turned to Danny, then spoke up saying, "Listen, I know that you want to help bring down your brother's and his wife's killer, but there much more to this than what we have time to explain and I can't risk putting you in harm's way; not like this. Now it's my brother's life at stake. I promise you, we will kill the monster for you. Please understand."

The young man looked at Dean and answered, "All right, as long as you promise to come find me to let me know the job's done. I won't be able to sleep well again until I know that that thing is no longer out there."

"I know what you mean," Dean responded and then watched Danny walk away, even more confused than he was just after he met Dean.

"So, how many of you are we talking about here?" Dean asked Naomi as he and Castiel moved around to the trunk of his car and pulled out two of the angel weapons, one for him and one for Cas, then scrimmaged through the trunk for a brass dagger to use on the siren, which he had been given a long time ago from Bobby. "Is Sam hurt?"

Naomi looked at the older brother as she replied, "He isn't hurt much more than he already was, but I don't know how long that will last. As for my brothers and sisters, I think there are at least six, perhaps more."

Dean nodded and then stated, "All right, I've got a plan then. I'm just going to need you to do me a quick favor and get me something before we go and oh, you wouldn't happen to have a problem with killing a few more of your kind, do you?"

"I knew once Metatron expelled us all from Heaven that I would have to sooner or later," she answered. "What do you need?"


	13. Chapter 13

Calling All Angels

Chapter Thirteen

Two angels guarded the entrance of an old barn, while two of them remained inside where Sam was currently being held, tied to a chair on the center of the room. The younger Winchester had been surprised when the siren attacked, as he didn't realize that they were even on her radar, and so he had been caught off guard, not that he really would have been able to fight against it even if he was prepared. She was strong in her true form and didn't draw him out through her singing as she usually lured her victims and Sam was weakened still anyway. However, as soon as Sam saw the angels once the creature brought him to them, everything made sense.

One of the angels spoke up as she stood above Sam saying, "You don't appear well, Sam Winchester. We apologize for the rough seizure."

Sam glared up at her as he responded sarcastically, "I'm sure your apology is real sincere. Listen, I know you hate us and that you blame us for the number of angels that have died in this war. You're right. We have destroyed so many them, but surely you can understand that we only want to save our own kind, just as you wish to save yours. Now all we want is to help send you all back home and end the angel that is responsible for sending you here. If we work together, we can all survive."

"I don't want to hear it!" another angel shouted as he backhanded Sam hard across his face. "Michael was the strongest of us all and it is thanks to you that he is now stuck inside Lucifer's cage, with Lucifer, the worst of us."

"He didn't leave me a choice," Sam answered weakly. "Michael wanted to bring about the apocalypse as much as Lucifer did, even if it was for different reasons. I couldn't allow that to happen."

The first angel replied, "The apocalypse would have brought about peace for the rest of eternity if you and your stubborn brother would have allowed it to come about."

Sam looked between the two as he responded, "Yes, but at what cost? Millions of innocent people, as well as a large number of angels would have died and the Earth would have been destroyed."

"It was a sacrifice we were willing to make for the sake of continual peace here on Earth and in Heaven," she continued.

"It would have brought God back from wherever he is if only he could see the goodness he created once again," the second angel said.

Sam knew that there was nothing he could say to get them to understand him, but he laid his head back down against his chest and then stated quietly, "If only God would come back."

The second angel stood up straight as he answered, "If only. Don't worry, as soon as your brother shows up to rescue you, we will put you out of your misery once and for all and him as well."

"You said that I could have this one and his brother if I agreed to help you capture him to set your trap, so long as I allow you to have the one you call a traitor of your kind," the siren cried angrily as she appeared before them. "I kept up my end of our deal."

"I'm afraid that none of you shall have them," Naomi said as she suddenly appeared and swiftly thrust the bronze dagger straight into the siren's chest, causing the beautiful creature to change back into its true form once again, then screamed as she burst into a bright blue light, and died once and for all.

One of the angels pulled out her angel blade and was about to strike at Naomi until Ezekiel appeared behind her and struck her himself with his own, as the other angel called out, "No!"

Ezekiel spoke up firmly, "The other angels guarding the outside are being taken care of by Castiel and another of our sisters because they refused to stand down. If you wish to join them, we will destroy you as well, but if you want to live…"

"I cannot let the Winchesters live after all they've done to us," he replied coldly as several more angels appeared to stand with him against Naomi and Ezekiel. "How can you side with them and Castiel after all you've done to protect us all this time, Ezekiel?"

"Because it is the right thing to do, Azza," he responded gently. "The Winchesters, Castiel, and Naomi are good and God would not want us to fight against them when they are truly the ones who wish to bring peace to this world, the way peace should be brought into it."

Azza and the others raised their blades as Castiel and a few more angels stood beside Ezekiel and he answered, "Then, you are against us too and you shall die like the rest of them."

Meanwhile…

Sam remained silent as he watched the angels stand against one another in preparation for battle until he suddenly felt the cords binding him to the chair start to give way and he turned his head to see Dean as he loosened them, then Dean quietly said, "I've got you, little brother. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but how did you…?" Sam began to as until Dean cut him off.

"How did we get the blood we needed to kill that witch?" Dean asked in reply. "Take a look at your hand, dude. You can thank Naomi."

Sam saw a large gash in his hand as blood slowly trickled out, then looked back up at his brother as he scoffed, "Thank her for what? For slashing my hand? When did she do this?"

Dean helped Sam walk as he responded, "Just a few minutes ago. You said that we needed the blood of one of the siren's victims, which you turned out to be. You look like crap, man. Come on, we need to get out of here. I think the angels have things under control."

"You two aren't leaving here tonight," an angel named Solas spoke as she and another stood in between them and the barn's exit.

"Actually, I think we are," Dean answered as he raised his own angel blade, quickly handed Sam their demon knife, then moved in front of Sam to protect him against the angels' attack as soon as they began their advance, against the brothers as well as on Castiel and the angels on their side.

Dean attacked first and killed two of the beings, while Sam fought against the pain he was in thanks to the adrenalin in his system and fought with his own assailant. Both of them were holding their own until another angel struck Sam down from behind, causing him to cry out as he hit the ground. Dean turned around and ran to try to help him when he too was suddenly attacked by Azza, which made him drop the angel blade, then Azza picked Dean up as if he weighed nothing at all, tossed him across the room, and advanced on him again.

Sam suddenly got his second wind when he surprisingly stood up again and swiftly forced Dean's fallen blade through the angel's chest and then moved to help his brother as he thrust the blade through Azza's back as well while he was focused on Dean, whom the angel was holding up off the ground by his neck.

As soon as he did so, Sam dropped to the ground in exhaustion as Dean stood up and moved to help him while struggling to breathe again himself, when all of a sudden, Naomi appeared standing above them and quickly said, "It's time the two of you leave here."

Before either of them could say anything, they were transported outside of their hotel room, due to the sigils inside on the walls that kept her out, then Dean helped Sam walk into the room and sat him on his bed as he spoke up again saying, "Thanks for saving me back there, Sammy."

"It feels like you've saved me more in the last few days than you have my whole life," Sam replied. "I was just trying to repay the favor. Do you think Cas is all right?"

Before Dean could answer, a knock came to the door and when Dean opened it, he saw Castiel, as well as Naomi standing there, both with sadness in their eyes, as they had both just finished killing off several more of their kind. A larger war had begun between angels fighting on two different sides, as well as between humanity.

"Are you two okay?" Dean asked solemnly.

Castiel looked between the brothers and Naomi, then responded, "We're fine. This fight is finished."

The older Winchester scoffed as he answered, "Yeah, until the next one. I say we all just get in my car and leave this crappy city before anything more happens."

"Sounds like a good idea to me too," Sam replied and then looked over at Naomi. "Thank you, for everything you've done and not only for me."

"You've already given me plenty of thanks," she responded sincerely. "The more I fight beside you three, the more I realize how wrong I was to go against you all this time. You know how to get in touch with me. Call me anytime and I will help if I can."

As she disappeared, Dean closed the door after Castiel walked into the room, then spoke up saying, "I can't believe she's really on our side, but after tonight, she really proved herself. Before we leave for good, we need to make a quick stop, actually two quick stops. I need to let Danny know our fight is over and I still need to try the jambalaya. Do you think you can get that at the Cat's Meow?"

Sam shook his head and then he answered, "I highly doubt it. If you don't mind, I'll wait in the car while you make that stop."

The End


	14. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I am honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
